


right out of my body

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Babe does a double take. “Julian.” The word comes out quieter than he wanted. Louder, he says “Julian!





	right out of my body

**Author's Note:**

> @ ruinsrebuilt said: “Why the hell are you bleeding!?” for Babe/Julian?? *puppy eyes* ( from [this prompt list](https://mjolll.tumblr.com/post/160882804077/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you))
> 
> title taken from [built to roam by shakey graves](https://shakeygraves.bandcamp.com/track/built-to-roam)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Babe does a double take. “Julian.” The word comes out quieter than he wanted. Louder, he says “Julian!”

Julian looks up. “Yeah, Babe?”

“Why the hell are you _bleeding_?” Babe looks over his shoulder, blinking snow out of his eyes. “Doc!”

Roe comes in a moment later, looking tired-eyed but amused when he sees Babe getting Guarnere and the others to hold Julian still. Shucking off his jacket, rolling up his sleeve, Babe can’t fuckin’ _believe_ that a bullet grazed him and _Julian didn’t say anything_.

“Can you fuckin’ believe this, Doc?” Babe’s saying as Julian, wide-eyed, tries to shrug off the stained patch on the bicep of his uniform’s sleeve, tries to says it’s nothing.

“Next thing ya’ fuckin’ know,” Bill says, “he’s gonna get fuckin’ shot and tell us it’s just a doozie.”

“I was gonna—”

“Sure you were,” Babe interrupts as Doc gets to work, “next time this happens, _I’m_ gonna shoot ya myself.”

Little does anyone knows, Babe’s heart is pounding out a storm inside his chest, thunder seeping through bone as relief, blatant and life, fills him up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
